


Save My World

by OneLonelyWriter



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Abandonment Issues, During Canon, F/F, Hate and Love, Implied abuse, Mostly love tho, Nightmares, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:20:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24081967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneLonelyWriter/pseuds/OneLonelyWriter
Summary: 5 times Adora says “I love you” to CatraAnd the 1 time Catra says it back
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 21
Kudos: 668





	1. 1

**1**

Catra remembers the first time -the first person- who told her "I love you".

And it was from this annoying blue-eyed, blonde haired girl who constantly followed her around to offer kindness no matter how much Catra hissed or scratched at her. The girl with too bright eyes and too much hope with too much power to be hanging around someone like Catra.

The girl always tried to talk to her, or always waved a hand and a greeting with a small smile even if Catra never returned it.

She would often try to pair up with Catra during training, or try to eat with her in the mess hall until Catra grabbed her food and moved away, try to talk to her when they were sitting in common rooms together.

Sometimes she even had the audacity to try and seek her out when Catra was hiding far away in broom closets or up in the rafters.

Catra remembers one time she snapped at her in a hallway since the girl was trying to follow her.

Whipping around to catch the girl off guard, Catra growled her most menacing growl a five year old could muster, "What do you want from me?"

The small girl gave a grin and simply said, "To be your friend."

That was all the explanation the girl gave, and to the girl, the only reason she needed. But Catra wouldn't fall for that lie, who would willingly be her friend.

"Friend?" Catra echoed, then scoffed out a laugh, baring her teeth, "I don't need friends."

"Maybe not." The girl didn't even flinch at the threat, shrugged at her after considering her words, but then smiled once more, "But do you want one?"

"Why would I want a friend?" Catra insisted her independence.

"Why don't you want one?" The girl retorted.

Because all of them stab Catra in the back. Even her own family, whoever they were, left her with these awful people in the Horde. And everyone else she's met here is even worse just to Catra.

She didn't say that though. Catra didn't say anything more to the girl. She didn't need a friend. She didn't want a friend.

Or she thought she didn't.

"Name's Adora." The girl continues to fill in the silence, sticking out a smooth hand towards Catra.

Catra leaned away from the offered hand, crossing her arms, "...Catra." She said, as if it wasn't obvious.

Adora slowly put her hand down after seeing Catra not reach out as well, seemingly unbothered by it as she grinned, "What a cute name." Catra's tail flicked behind her in annoyance, "And fitting too."

Catra had to control her own urges to smile back, forcing down the happiness she had at the compliment, not wanting to drive the girl- Adora- away.

Wait. She doesn't?

"If you say so." She muttered instead, ignoring her thoughts she thought were going against her now, and walked off dismissively with Adora trailing beside her now.

And like she always would forever to come. 

The two became inseparable after a short time. Adora easily molding herself into Catra's heart and tearing down her walls like paper, staying by Catra's side like no one else ever had.

She doesn't know why someone as kind and amazing, destined to be able to change the world, would be hanging around a useless Magicat like her. And she still doesn't after so many years. There was never any redemption for her.

But Adora never seemed to think so.

Catra remembers one night, both her and Adora sitting on her bottom bunk, Catra trying to hide away tears from the eyes of anyone, even Adora. Her head is down and her back is slouched, claws ripping into criminally thin bed sheets behind her, with Adora's hand on her back to try and coax Catra to talk to her.

Her hands clench tighter into the bed sheets with longer tears by her claws as she remembers all the spat words at her from Shadow Weaver.

All of the words cutting into her from that vile woman. From Hordak, who never shares her a piece of mind, even in punishment. From Octavia, who has thrown her like the useless cat that she is. From Lonnie, Kyle, and Rogelio, her own team, who have always ignored her to only stray towards Adora, never saying a word to Catra herself. From everyone else who crossed her path, sneering at her with only a glance and uttered words.

Weakness. That's what she shows.

Useless. That's how she feels.

Worthless. That's what she is.

Adora seems to read her thoughts like she always does, whispering in such a soft voice only for Catra, reassurances and hope for peace for Catra's mind.

Those words did nothing for her this time like they normally did. She just couldn't get rid of the hurt of everyone else's words, because what if they were true?

They were true.

Catra feels movement to her side and barely glances up until she feels herself pulled into an embrace by Adora. She isn't sure what to do, never been really hugged by anyone, but she raises her shaking hands to place them on Adora's back and hides her face in Adora's shoulder.

They've never really hugged each other, not in the Horde, a display of weakness. The embrace is a bit awkward, but still completely comforting to Catra. She sheathes her claws that had torn into the bed sheets to not scratch Adora, and keeps her mouth firmly closed so no teeth poke into her neck.

Even if she was a worthless cat, she can selfishly enjoy some moments of comfort too, even if she didn't deserve it.

They stay like that for a long moment, until Adora mutters so quietly that even Catra could barely hear her, "I love you." And this time Catra completely freezes, only giving a weak hum, and pulls away to go up into her own bunk. She doesn't look back to see Adora's expression.

She doesn't want Adora to see how much those three words mean to her, she walks away to keep herself from revealing all her deep desires to one person, she doesn't say it back because she doesn't know how to.

And the next day, Adora doesn't even acknowledge her words to Catra yesterday, not even thinking them a big deal.

But to Catra, they felt like the most important words ever uttered to her. And she swears that one day, she will say them back.

To Adora, and to Adora only.


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Octavia is that one anthropomorphic octopus, I think. She was in the flashbacks of Season 1 Episode 11, and was introduced as a minor character. But to me, it doesn't seem so minor that Catra literally clawed someone's eye out. So-

**2**

Catra never got to saying those three words back to Adora.

And every time Adora looked her way with a smile only reserved for her, Catra's uproarious joy always had a pang of guilt attached. Always telling herself that one day when- not if- she says those words back, she will really mean them.

Everything she has done was for Adora, to show her how much she means without saying words. Heck, she even started sleeping at the foot of Adora's bunk just for the comfort of her presence.

But, unfortunately for her, everything Adora does is for Catra (and to get to be the Force Captain, of course) and that's where they find themselves right now.

Adora going against the code to sneak Catra medical supplies after Catra tried to protect her from one of Octavia's deadly (truly, those things are criminal) traps during training. A bot going straight for Catra suddenly had shifted to Adora, not allowing Adora to see the change, and leaving Catra to scramble to protect her.

It was for Catra anyways, but Octavia knew what Catra would try and do if she went for Adora. Instead of simply trying to go directly for Catra, she manipulated it to sneak Catra into a trick... and it very easily worked.

Octavia had been trying to get revenge on Catra after she had clawed out her eye in a panic. It was a spontaneous action that Catra didn't find regrettable. Or at least, not anymore.

She had grabbed Catra by the nape of the neck on day after hours while patrolling when she was sneaking about, or trying to, and by sheer panic of being grabbed, had clawed out on reflex and caught her eye. Shocked and angry, Octavia had half-dropped, half-thrown Catra away from her where she scampered off and dashed back to the bunks.

Octavia had always been a person who seemed to needlessly hate Catra, along with the majority of the staff. Often, she called her -and only her- out during training or simulations, or muttered insults under her breath towards Catra because she knew she could hear.

She even remembered once getting her tail deliberately stepped on by her.

The only reason she ignored these insults was because Adora would grab her arm and haul her away with a promise to do something fun (whatever fun there is in the Horde) later in the day. And so she listened.

But really, to Octavia, being able to catch and grab Catra off-guard and without Adora to protect her would seem to be an opportunity, until she lashed back. She had showed not to be messed with, even if she didn't mean to.

Catra had felt horrible about the whole ordeal (but who grabs a cat unexpectedly and expects them not to lash out?) and had told Adora about it, who obviously picked the side of Catra and had teased Octavia about it, which seemed to have reignited her anger.

She had left them alone long enough that they thought they were in the clear, but Catra could still feel the startling glares on her back from Octavia. She had contemplated apologizing to her, but had instantly thrown that out the window once Octavia aimed for Adora.

Now instead of people trying to manipulate her by being friends, people are manipulating her by having friends. Of course.

They were sitting on Adora's bunk, sitting side by side, in the dead of night. Catra facing the wall with her legs crossed as Adora's body was turned to face her, as their knees touched. They were trying to do this quietly, with all their bunk-mates sleeping next to them.

Or at least, whoever was awake was way too used to these two doing whatever the heck they wanted.

"Ow!"

"Hold still, Catra. And be quiet."

"Hold still while you're pressing alcohol into my wound?" Catra shifted her injured shoulder and collar that was caught by the laser blast from the bot. The movement caused a jolt of pain.

Adora stilled her arm and rearranged it, getting out alcohol on a rag. She placed her hand on Catra's forearm, and leaned in with the dirty rag, "It's the only thing I could get. Now, hold still."

"Fine." She complied, urging herself not to move just for Adora.

She doesn't regret jumping in for Adora. Not at all.

Even after all these years, she still doesn't understand why someone like Adora (guaranteed the future Force Captain) would continue being friends with her even if that meant indirect insults (and sometimes direct from Shadow Weaver or her own team, as well).

All she was was an aggressive, tiny cat found by some member of the Horde and brought back only to be used. They were all being used, she knew. But the only reason she hadn't left yet was for Adora.

And Adora didn't seem to want to leave. None of them did and she couldn't fathom why.

Why would someone stay in a place where they were only used to fight and die for a cause they didn't care about (or didn't know about)?

Catra only has one purpose, and it isn't to be with the Horde, but to be on the side of Adora. Whichever that may be.

The moments passed in silence. Adora trying to disinfect and clean the wound (couldn't bandage it because people would question it), and Catra trying not to squirm from the pain while lost in thought.

She was broken out of it when Adora suddenly asked, more quietly than they were previously, "Why did you do it?"

Her voice was quiet. Catra glanced at her, seeing she had stopped her movements and slightly tightened her hold on her forearm, raising her brow at Adora's bowed head.

"What?"

Adora looked up with blue eyes to meet mismatched yellow and blue eyes staring curiously back, and suddenly Catra felt sub-conscious with those eyes on her, "Why did you jump in front?"

Catra threw her hands up, accidentally shaking off Adora's hand, "What was I suppose to do? Let you get hit instead? Besides, Octavia was aiming to get me anyways." Catra put her hands back down and Adora replaced her hand on Catra.

"I would've preferred you didn't jump in." Adora said a bit steely, always wanting to be the protector. It was endearing, but sometimes frustrating.

And frustrating it was this time, "You weren't part of it, so you shouldn't have gotten aimed for anyways. Don't worry about it Adora." Catra waved her away because it was true, Adora didn't deserve to be punished because of what Catra did. She would make sure of that.

Adora still wouldn't see it that way, though. Because she started protesting, "But-"

Catra cut her off once more. "Stop being selfless. Let me protect you for once, okay?"

Adora stopped at her words. The sincerity of them were so palpable like Catra's words often weren't, always hidden under a smug smirk and tease. It was a defense mechanism she had, to brush it off and make it seem like it didn't matter to her.

But for Adora, she would drop them once and awhile. And it seemed to be so strong that Adora smiled and said-

"See? This is why I love you." It was presented as a joke to rid some of the tension in the room, but Catra could tell the words were true and it made her heartbeat spike.

Though, instead of freaking out like she was inside, or freezing like she had before, she simply jokes back, "I know. I'm irresistible."

"I would punch you if you weren't in pain."

"Thank you, Octavia."

Adora shook her head and started putting away the sad collection of supplies and placed them to the side and said fondly, "You're an idiot." 

"But I'm you're idiot." Catra smirked and once Adora placed aside all the supplies, flopped herself down across Adora's lap like the true cat she was.

Adora smiled down at her, something shifting in her expression, "Yeah, you are."

Catra's pretty sure she just died inside with that statement.


	3. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This version is a bit worse because my last version got deleted, ugh. :/

**3**

Catra became used to the verbal daggers and acidic words thrown her way from a young age. She usually ignored them or walked away, sometimes teasing them back or calling it out when she was feeling especially brave.

She didn't feel very brave right now and she didn't have Adora to protect her as the vile woman she has despised all her life loomed closer towards her. Shadows emanating off of her, reaching blindly for Catra.

She could feel them climbing up her legs and arms as she stayed curled on the floor, and she didn't fight back against them. Fighting back meant more punishment, better to be called worthless.

Catra doesn't remember when Shadow Weaver's despite turned into pure hatred for the Magicat. Probably when she started hanging around Adora, dragging her down in the world with her worthlessness.

She agrees. Why would Adora want her?

And that's all she can think about right now. Not the abuse that she suffers by the hand of Shadow Weaver, the cold and blackened shadowed claws curling around her, the dark ambiance of the room seemingly becoming darker and darker as Shadow Weaver's hands crackle with energy.

No, none of that strikes her. It's the fact that Adora will see the wounds and pester her about it like she always does, watching her with a concerned eye like she always does.

She doesn't deserve the worry, she doesn't even deserve the pity.

And Shadow Weaver definitely doesn't give it to her.

Biting words, always of the same idea: "You are a worthless mange of a cat. Dragging people down, dragging Adora down. Riding on her coattails to success of Force Captain. Such a pity you are. And punishment is the only way you'll learn."

And after those words, all she feels is sparks. Electricity pulling through her veins, shadows creeping along her constricting, the whole ordeal shattering what psyche she has left.

And no matter how much hit damages her, she will never tell Adora of the horrors. She knows Adora will be selfless and distance herself if it meant keeping Catra safe, so she doesn't say anything, just so she can keep Adora by her side.

But, damn, is she persistent.

She hears stumbling steps racing behind her before she feels a concerned voice call out for her, "Catra!" And it could only belong to one person. The only person who calls out just for her.

"Adora." Catra turns around slowly towards Adora, face perfectly stoic in case she suddenly decides to burst out in tears. Adora still doesn't need to know.

"Where were you?" She questions, no malice like others, but worry and concern.

"Oh, places. Here and there."

"And where's here and there?" Adora steps closer to Catra, before looking down at her arms, reaching out to grasp her hand. Catra allows it, until she realizes why Adora grabbed her hand. She pulls her hand back, but Adora grabs it again. "Catra, who did this to you?"

Catra looks down at her own arms now, some bruises under the short fur and a few jagged cuts from the sparks. Catra puts her hands up to remove her hand from Adora's and hide the cuts on her arms, "Nobody! I just fell off the the rafters."

"I've seen you do that more than enough times to know it doesn't cause this kind of damage."

"I didn't land on my feet."

"You never land on your feet." Adora grabbed her hand once more, dragging her off and back down the hall, bringing a conflicted Catra in tow, "Come on."

"Where are we going?" Catra asked as Adora led them to the front of the facility and away from all the bunk rooms, creeping down the dark hallways.

Adora glanced back at Catra, tightening her hold on her hand, and smiled softly at her, "I heard there's stars out tonight."

"Oh?" Was all Catra could say.

"So, let's go see them." She looked in front of them once more, weaving them in and out of dark hallways and corridors.

"It's just stars." Catra mumbled, but despite her feigned disinterest, she let herself be dragged off by Adora and would be damned to ruin Adora's hope.

They kept up their slow pace of trying to sneak around in the Horde's halls, trying their hardest to avoid the patrolling guards of which there seemed to be more of tonight.

They're pretty sure they were caught multiple times, running around at night like they always did when they were kids. Adora could never be described as sneaky and Catra never was when she was with Adora. She was always to focused on Adora and the way she strategized when sneaking around, instead of actually helping her.

Luckily for them, everybody at this point was too familiar with the duo's antics and never got them punished nor said anything.

Hell, even Hordak's weird spy machine thing has caught them before and just stared at them before scampering off.

The only person who actually punished them for sneaking out was Shadow Weaver, who would roam the halls late at night and purposefully go through Catra and Adora's routes.

She would loom towards them, cupping Adora's cheek and softly reprimanding her before moving to Catra and telling her to meet her in her office the next day. Adora always tried to intervene and take the blame, but Shadow Weaver would never go for it.

The next day, Adora would always be late for training and Catra missing it as Adora would try and convince Catra to let her go with her, sometimes insisting it, but she would always turn her down.

It was never fair to let Adora get punished for Catra dragging her down.

"I've been thinking about the outside." Adora said, breaking Catra from her thoughts, as they made their way onto the rooftop and started climbing to get to their stop at the highest point.

"You've been outside multiple times."

"No, I meant outside the Horde." Catra stopped.

"You want to leave?" Catra questioned, scrambling to catch up to Adora as she reached the top, and put a hand on her shoulder to stop her, "After being so close to getting Force Captain?"

Adora turned around to meet Catra's gaze, so full of earnesty. She put her hand on top of Catra's that was on her shoulder and grabbed her other one dangling by her side and intertwined their hands between them.

Catra's heart continued to skip beats as she made upmost sure her claws would stay retracted, keeping her grasp firm on her, making sure she wouldn't pull away.

Adora's voice so soft, so full of hope as she said, "Yeah. Will you come with me?"

"Why me?" Catra bowed her head, looking away from Adora and down at their hands.

"Because I love you, of course." Adora huffed out a laugh, saying it as she always did. As if it was so obvious, so true that it made Catra's heart skip a beat.

"I- yes." Catra stammered.

Adora looked so hopefully at her, "Yes what?"

"I'll come with you."

Catra remembers Adora throwing them into a tight hug, that Catra reciprocated just as fiercely.

She vows to never break her promises to Adora.


	4. 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya'll think I should do an Adora side of when Catra says it after?  
> Comment and tell me and I'll add them to this story, or create a new one.

**4**

She left!

How could she?

She left Catra for a stupid magical sword with some even stupider magical princesses. Her oldest friend for a power they were told to avoid forever.

How?

How dare she? How fucking dare she?!

And now everyone's looking at her as if she might rip _their_ throats out, and hell, she just might.

It makes her feel like a feral cat, being looked at with such fear by such "fearless" soldiers, and it makes her wonder for a fleeting moment how she must look with claws out and bared teeth, tail flicking wildly behind her. They must think the tamed wild cat was finally released.

Even Lonnie, Kyle, and Rogelio is looking at her in surprise. They don't say a word, nobody does to her, but she can tell in their gazes.

And Catra thinks she hates it.

She's always wanted to be looked at, but never like this. Not as a wild animal.

She stalks away from all the widened eyes, everyone parting a path for her as they see her storming down the halls, and the first thing she did when they got back was go straight to the roof, on the opposite side of the facility from their normal place, and it felt wrong.

Too wrong. The wind was biting and the height seemed dizzying. She felt as if the second she sat on the side, she'd be shoved off, or maybe she'd jump off.

So instead, she sits a yard (less than a meter) away from the edge, curling her tail around a loose pipe and digging her claws into metal.

Catra looks up, into the stars which seem to taunt her now, thinking about how only a few nights ago Adora was rambling on about how she wanted to see the stars, wanted to leave the Horde... and Catra never realized that meant leaving her as well.

Maybe she should've. Why would Adora want anything from her past? Catra included.

Obviously she doesn't need Catra as the dead weight with her, she's only tolerated it for the past decade because she had nowhere to go. Or at least, she figured out she could leave once she left the dead weight behind.

Catra's claws pierced her palms, pricks of blood showing, but she couldn't care less.

She grit her teeth, trying her hardest not to let a single tear drop. All shaking breaths and clenched mismatched eyes, shaking her head of memories that threaten to invade her mind uninvited.

Adora wasn't affected by this, why would she be?

But, why isn't she?

Why is Catra?

But Catra for once in her life doesn't kid herself- it hurts. It hurts so much. So damn much.

Catra just stops, and slumps down, letting the feeling of defeat consume her. She pulls her knees up to her chest, and wraps her arms around them, tucking as close to herself as she can. She releases her tail from the pipe to curl around herself, allowing anything that wanted to push her off now could. She wouldn't- couldn't- fight.

Her heart threatens to rip itself out of her chest, thumping so hard with guilt, regret, fear, dread, sadness, misery...

She remembers Adora's look before she turned away, looking so sad and hopeful and beckoning her closer, like always. But then Catra turned her own back, hiding her hurt expression from Adora's open one and ran.

Back into the smoke, back into the fire, back into the constant war-zone of her miserable life now without Adora.

And for once, she cursed hyper-aware, cat-like hearing. As she had turned her back on Adora, running into the smoke and away from her, she swore she could hear Adora mutter "I loved you."

Loved.

No longer.

All the smoke from the battlefield invaded her lungs at that moment, but that isn't what constricted her chest. No, the overwhelming fear of dread and doubt, the betrayal made her breath hitch and her throat go tight.

She's always been abandoned by others, so many times, but for once she foolishly thought she could have someone for herself. Someone who wouldn't leave her.

And look how wrong she was.

Always second best, always the last to be seen, always-

Always-

Always-

Always the one to be hurt.

No, this time, she'll make someone else hurt. Someone else has to pay the price, a consequence of something that wasn't her fault.

She'll make them feel what she always felt.

And most of all, she'll make Adora feel the betrayal of someone turning her back on her.

By Catra herself.

So she stands up, wipes the streaks of tears she unconsciously shed, and adopts a mask of stoicism. She walks calmly away from the roof, pointedly keeping her back faced away from the harsh glares of the stars, and makes her promise.

Her own promise.

And nothing, not even Adora, will stand in her way.


	5. 5

**5**

Why did she pull the lever? That’s the first question Catra asks herself. And that’s the question she keeps asking herself.

_Why_ did she pull the lever?

_To get back at She-Ra._

A voice speaks to Catra. Her own voice, distorted and corrupted, just like her mind. It’s soft and sounds-

It’s wrong. It’s always wrong.

And the voice speaks myth, speaks something obvious that isn’t true.

Catra don’t care about She-Ra. She only wants ...

_To hurt Adora._

Her own voice supplies. Her own non-voice. Not her. She isn’t this corrupted yet, is she? Has she actually pulled the lever? What a dumb thing to do. But she did it.

Catra clenches her fists at her side, and hears a small clink, as well as a tingling sensation up one of her arms.

She looks down.

Her arm is blindingly white, corruption spiraling up her body like a broken glass pattern. Her vision in her mismatched blue eye feels brighter, tingling spreading to her face.

And she grins.

Grins?

Why would she grin?

Catra’s body doesn’t feel like her body. It feels foreign with the top long claws of white, the cracks of light blinding her good eye, the smile she wears feels so forced.

Catra wants to scream, shout, anything to make her feel in control.

But she isn’t. She never was.

She has to find Adora, to do something. To see anybody of a familiar face when her own is not. She needs help, she knows that much. And who better to go to than her?

But what the hell does she say to her?

’Hey, I almost ended the world but I need your help even though we’re suppose to hate each other?’

Fuck no.

'Hey, I'm not trying to kill you but my corrupted self is so technically I am too. Not like I haven't before, right?'

What is wrong with her? Social skills was never her thing.

Catra takes a deep breath, or tries to anyways, and it comes out a little more of a huff, her corrupted voice mimicking it to a scratchy breath. It grates against her actually ears.

What does she do after this attempt, after this "incident"? What is she suppose to do afterwards?

Nothing, she supposed, if the world ends.

But the mighty She-Ra won’t let that happen. She’ll stop it somehow, and maybe then she’ll be gone.

Adora too.

Isn't that what she wanted?

Why does it hurt so much to say then? Why does it sound like a lie?

It isn’t, is it?

_I miss her._

Wait- what? Catra reels from her own voice, putting a blackened hand to her corrupted head. Her blackened hand, corrupted head, it all feels strange. Like she really isn't here.

Well, technically, she isn't.

But no, don't listen. It isn't- it's not her. Or at least, she doesn't think so.

Catra continues her search forward for Adora, trying to find her in this screwed world, where nobody is but them and a bunch of ruined- whatever all this is?

_Stay with her._

Catra flinches at the voice once more.

Stay? Catra can't stay.

She doesn’t belong. She doesn’t belong anywhere. She doesn’t even belong with herself, apparently.

And then- Catra sees her. Adora, trying to fight, just as she suspected.

She wants to run up to her, hug her, ki- no, she doesn't... What?

But her own thoughts aren't listening to her as the corrupted Catra takes control, walking closer and closer to Adora, fighting so hard. She tries to stop, tries to fight for control from this corrupted Catra that controls her so. It's wrong, so wrong, it isn't her.

She sees Adora, from her own unfiltered eyes, corrupted Catra holding a clawed finger to her forehead as she always had done, and corrupted Catra smiles, giving a "Hey, Adora" that sounds so wrong. Adora seems to notice something amiss too, giving such a shocked look. 

And now Catra wants to scream out to her instead of the world, show her she's still her, not the corrupted version that possessed her.

And before she can make herself known, they swing. Corrupted Catra with all her grace and speed, and Adora with her raw strength and durability. But then-

Adora swings a fist, right into corrupted Catra's face, knocking her back and leaving her hanging off the edge of a corrupted platform that blinds her. Catra can feel the fear in herself, in falling and becoming lost or whatever the hell will happen, and corrupted Catra seems to mirror this until-

She falls. And falls, and falls, then nothing.

At least for a moment.

Then memories. Moments Catra held most dear screaming back at her. Adora, saying a word to Catra that always meant so much to her.

_"I love you." Adora says as she holds a shivering Catra in her hug, holding her tight and trying to protect her from the world._

_"I love you." Adora says as she cleans a wound of Catra, looking straight at her with piercing blue eyes._

_"I love you." Adora says as she holds their hands together up on the roof, the stars framing her in the background._

_"I loved you." Adora says, with such heart break on her face and her hand held out for Catra. One that she left hanging._

And in that moment, she feels that even though she might not make it out of this- that's okay. At least for her.

But, obviously, Adora has to save the day. So now Catra lies on her side, on the dirtied floor in front of a destroyed portal, feet away from a heart-broken Adora. She looks up and at her frie- at her, and she looks back.

Her eyes are cold to Catra now, but with a little pleading and hopefulness. But all Catra can see is the distance she's just created between them, the lake of emotions has just turned into a sea of disastrous waves.

So once again, she turns her back on Adora and runs.

Why is she such a fool?


	6. +1

**+1**

Catra's just gotten the love of her life back and now she's going to lose her?

What kind of cruelty is this?

Why does only she have to suffer?

No...

No.

No!

She won't lose her. Not Adora. Never Adora.

The world can fall, she doesn't care, as long as she's with Adora. Finally they can be together again, for real this time, even if it's only for a moment.

And that's all Catra needs. A moment.

A moment to show Adora how much she means to her.

Even if Catra's sitting on the ground, free tears flowing down her face that she won't even bother to hide, cradling the fading form of Adora, with the whole castle above them crumbling before her very eyes... for once, she won't leave.

She will never leave Adora's side again. And she tells her that. Will always tell her that.

Catra can see Adora fighting herself, fighting whatever infection the weird ass etherian monster got her with. Adora, of course, is still trying to save the world even if that meant she sacrificed herself.

She tried to push Catra away, to save her even when she couldn't save herself, the selfless idiot carrying the burden alone when she can't even stand. Adora won't stay by her side, if only to protect her.

So Catra will stay instead.

But she wants Adora to stay. She needs Adora to stay.

And she will shout it from the center of the universe, use one of Prime's spires if she needs to to tell everyone, that she- she-

"Don't you get it?! _I love you!_ I always have."

She loves her. Catra loves her. Catra loves Adora, and always has and always will. With their foreheads pressed together, Catra desperately pleading with whatever force that tries to keep Adora from her, that she needs her. Not wants- no, needs.

They are two parts of a whole, always have been from their first meeting. Always have been and always will be.

And they will stay together, not even an entire universe can keep them apart.

And Catra keeps that wish true, holding the continuing fading body of Adora closer to her. If these are truly her final moments, she wants it with Adora. Only Adora.

Catra whispers, a voice she's never used before, full of desperation and love, and only for the ears of Adora, "So please, just for once... Stay.... Stay." She feels vulnerable saying that, but she doesn't regret it and never will as long as Adora... stays.

And then a bright green electrical sparks envelopes them both, rocks tumbling from the roof, from everywhere all at once. Catra buries her face into Adora's neck, hands gripping her (and keeping thoughtful claws away).

She thinks she feels the shadows of the rocks about the fall on her, the lightning getting too close to her tail, and prepares a final moment for them both.

That doesn't come.

Instead, an even brighter white light shines above Catra, and she glances back. It's a light, a bright one, in the shape of a shield. She-Ra's shield, Adora's shield.

Adora protected her.

Catra looks down to see Adora peering up at her. Her eyes are tired, but bright, and she has a small smile on her face. The hand that falls on Catra's back tightens for a second, as she smile gets a bit wider and her eyes more clear once she sees Catra.

Adora mutters so softly, but so fondly and affectionately, that it makes Catra's heart clench in a good way, "You love me?"

Catra gives a laugh, that breaks off into a small sob with tears pricking at the edges of her eyes, smiling down so widely at Adora. She shakes her head a fraction, "You're such an idiot." She breathes out. And this time she's joking, looking down at Adora smiling so softly at her.

How long has she wanted to see that smile and hold her? And the reveal of true love at the end of the world seems pretty romantic, right?

Adora chuckles, continuing to smile up at Catra that makes her breath always catch.

"I love you, too." Adora says. Says to Catra.

And all those years Catra spent loving her and doubting that she'd love her back that way all wash away, doubts all gone as she leans down to Adora.

No teasing. No joke. No interruptions.

It's just true love for the both of them as they finally share something they've both waited years for, hoped for.

A strong press of each other, press of their lips in a kiss.

The infection from Adora recedes from her skin, the infection washing away as her own light takes over and covers them both and it's warm and powerful. It's how Catra feels whenever she's with Adora. 

And for them, it's the best first kiss they could've had with the light shining upon them as they feel their love for the other together.

But luckily for them, it wasn't the last one as they stand on the edge together, looking down at the newly awakened magic of Etheria, Catra creeping up on Adora like she always would, and grabbing her hand as if it's the most natural thing in the world.

It is now. Catra smiles.

Prime is defeated, Etheria is safe, all their friends are okay; all because a stubborn magical princess and a stubborn strong-headed cat realized true love.

Adora looks back to her, and turns. Catra leans up and Adora leans down to knock their foreheads together. Connected, once more.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Adora speaks in a light tone, "He's gone. It's over."

And Catra can't help but chuckle, bringing a smile to Adora's face, "Good riddance." Catra smiles as well. 

Their adventure might be over, but the journey for them has just begun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An epilogue after this and then the story will be done, unless of course y'all would want an after story?


	7. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

After the invasion of Horde Prime, Catra and Adora had almost instantly reconciled their relationship, connecting to one another again like they always have before, perhaps even closer.

Or at least, Catra hoped they were closer after what had ensued in the chamber during the destruction of the Heart.

She felt lighter, and fuller, and so much happier. Happier than she has felt in such a long time.

She always stayed close to Adora's side, and even after only like a week after the battle, everyone got used to Catra shadowing her. She was always there, holding her hand beside her or silently watching less than a foot behind Adora.

Nobody really questioned her presence, either out of fear of what Adora or Catra would do, or because they didn't really care and already saw this happening.

Catra remembers approaching the princesses along with Bow and Glimmer, and the first thing Scorpia had asked was if they were "finally together". The other princesses had smirked and chuckled, and looked for any need for confirmation. 

Flustered and embarrassed it was found out so easily, almost everyone explained that they could feel the love the two had for each other, even when they were fighting, and that it was way too obvious and frustrating they were so oblivious.

Catra had stomped away too soon after that with smirks pointed towards her back and cheers behind her. They all knew who she was going to.

Because, looking back, it was way too obvious.

And even if her feelings for Adora were obvious, she still felt the need to make it known now. Say it out loud for the whole world to hear, in any and whatever situation. Alone or in public.

So she did.

Every instance she could get a word in to Adora, it was always punctuated by an "I love you" at the end. And she got so used to saying it to Adora that she began to roll her eyes first before smiling down at Catra and repeating her phrase back at her.

Catra is honestly pretty shocked by how easily she began to say those three words after resting and fretting over them for so many years, but it didn't matter, as long as Adora kept smiling lovingly at her and saying to back.

And now they could say it to each other. They were finally together. And Catra wasn't holding anything back.

Maybe she said it everyday, at any point in the day, as a reassurance that it was still there. But that reason was ridiculous. She knew Adora loved Catra and Catra knew she loved Adora.

Maybe she said it because she couldn't before. Maybe she wanted Adora to be selfish for once, to know that she could keep the love Catra gave her and give it to no one else. How it was always and only for her.

Maybe she said it to be selfish herself and say how Adora's love was hers and hers only.

It didn't really matter. Because all that really mattered was that it is real, and it has been for years.

There was no fooling anyone or even themselves. But luckily now, they didn't have to.

So Catra made sure everyone knew, and definitely made sure Adora knew even if she has to say it ever minute, she'll do anything to prove. Anything to prove it's real, and it will always be real.

"Hey, Adora." Catra turns slightly to face Adora, who's sitting at the desk in their room at Brightmoon. Adora looks back at her, so Catra smiles at her and says, "I love you."

It was simple, and she said those exact words only a few hours ago. Either way, Adora keeps facing her and rolls her eyes, "I love you too."

She stands up from her desk and joins Catra where she sits on the window sill and looks out over Brightmoon, and leans her forehead on Catra, whispering into Catra's cat ear, "Always."

Catra can't even help the grin on her face, "Always." She says back, taking her hand.

So Catra makes a promise, a promise that she will finally keep, that she will stay by Adora side for eternity. 

No matter what happens, she will always stay by Adora's side. There was no disconnecting them anymore.

They were two halves of a whole finally reunited.

And they loved each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Catradorians- unite!  
> -OLW out!


End file.
